


The Week

by riversong_sam



Series: I Want Her [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 06:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13541490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samWord Count: 713Parings: Jensen x ReaderWarnings:A/N: I hope you enjoy this! .  Feedback is greatly appreciated.





	The Week

Jensen flew back to Vancouver the next night and you packed getting ready for your drive up having taken some vacation time. Slowly you hauled your bags to your garage haven’t having made up your mind what car you were taking. You had three of them, a 1973 dodge charger.   
((On Tumblr theres an inserted pic))  
A 2015 or so Chev. Camaro.   
((On Tumblr theres an inserted pic))  
And your favorite a 1967 Chev. Impala.  
((On Tumblr theres an inserted pic))  
Biting your lip you decided on your Charger. Throwing your bags in and locking up you get in and head to Vancouver.   
**  
Day one  
Jensen had already said you were coming so when you arrived on set they waved you in. parking where directed you got out. You chose to wear jeans and one of your marine shirts today and watched Jensen jog over.  
“Hey (Y/N) ready for the convincing?” he smirks.  
“Sure but know anyone that scares me will get hurt. It’s not good to sneak up on me.” You were warning him because hurting someone was your biggest fear.  
“I’ll keep that in mind come on I’ll show you around.” You follow him around as he introduces you to the cast and crew. You smile politely and greet them. He had you sit as they began a scene and you watched intrigued. You loved learning new things and learning firsthand how a TV show was filmed interested you. Smiling you watched taking in all the information. You had a minor in film and acting not that anyone needed to know that.   
**  
Day 7  
By now you were beginning to become comfortable. The cast was growing on you as was Jensen. You didn’t know if any of this was good or not. You were still very reserved about all this, but boy did Ackles try his damnedest to get you on board.   
“Hey (Y/N).” Jensen greets you as he walks up. He had a break while Misha and Jared filmed a scene together.  
“Ackles” you say smirking  
He was about to retort when a loud and horrible sound of singing drifts over.   
“Ahhhh” you cover your ears wincing. “What the hell is that?”  
“That’s probably one of the try outs for your spot in case you don’t take the job” he winces.  
“Well lets go pay them a visit so I can shut that down. Bloody hell that’ll trigger me.” You storm off to where it’s coming from and walk in. Jensen was hot on your heels as you walk in unannounced and unplug the amp.   
“Hey!” the girl screeches   
“Oh shut it.” You shudder “Do us all a favor and shut the hell up.”  
“Who are you bitch?” She sneers  
“Technically I’m the one whos part you’re trying to get but damn if I’ll take the job just to spare everyone the pain of having to hear you.” You snark back.  
“Like you could do better.” She sneers  
“Oh honey lets not go there I can definitely out sing your ass any day.”  
“Proof it” she snarls.  
You were never one to back down from a challenge so you swipe the guitar from her hands. Strumming it you begin the tune of “Whiskey Lullaby” by Brad Paisley.   
Softly you begin singing,  
“She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette  
She broke his heart, he spent his whole life tryin' to forget  
We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time  
But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind  
Until the night”  
Jensen joins you in the chorus and harmonizes with you,  
“He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away her memory  
Life is short, but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength he had to get up off his knees  
We found him with his face down in the pillow  
With a note that said, 'I'll love her till I die.'  
And when we buried him beneath the willow  
The angels sang a whiskey lullaby”  
The two of you finish the song your eyes never leaving each other’s. Your voices has gathered quite a crowd you didn’t see before. They all start clapping and you flush slightly.  
“Did you mean it?” Jensen asks.  
“Did you really mean you take the job?”  
“Yea I think I did.”


End file.
